


Noises in pain

by punidopio



Category: Slow Damage (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood and Injury, Chains, Collars, Cutting, Exhibitionism, Knifeplay, Library Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punidopio/pseuds/punidopio
Summary: Towa walks through the alley, looking for a new partner.Something else happens to him...
Relationships: Ikuina/Towa
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Neon lights bright up Towa's edges as he walks across the dark alley.

He'd been looking for a new partner.

Whoever it was didn't matter to him.

The anticipated Towa stumbles through another corner of the aforementioned alley. 

There had lines of people who had almost the same wishes as him.

But his eyes wished to defocus from them.

He takes one more step.

His mind and thoughts cloud up into a white mess.

...

Where.. am I? 

Towa opens his eyes. It takes a while to adapt to the world around him, but he soon realises his eyes are blocked.

What is it?

A ribbon tied across his head was registered by his touch in a few near seconds.

His lower body started to register the rough but at the same time soft touches caressing his skin.

..... A man?

Towa's lower body was being hold and pushed near the other man's waist aggressively.

However, the strokes were light and gentle to his rough skin.

At last.

Towa recognised a familiar feeling hitting his body.

Over and over and over and over and over and over again.

It felt...

Good.

Yes. He was being penetrated by another guy.

The familiar pleasure hit him. 

However, this wasn't as Towa wanted.

As his fully bare body slid across the floor, his body caught sight of something metal and sharp.

A knife.

His body had caught onto it and created a small incision on his stomach.

He felt blood build up outside in beads, falling to the floor as if it were red drops of rain.

"Hngh..haah...hn-!"

Towa's ears detected a sound.

It's the man's voice.

"..The.. cut.."

Towa's voice didn't have any trouble slipping out of his mouth, it seemed he wasn't gagged by anything.

"..What.?"

"Do that... Again..."

A silence filled between the two.

"..I'll do it just for you.. but make lots of noises in pain for me, okay?"

Towa nodded his head, gesturing "yes" to the man behind him.

...

The man picked up the kitchen knife and gently dragged it across Towa's back. 

A red streak followed the blade wherever it had went, and blood once again pooled out.

Towa let out a pleasured sigh.

"Good boy. You like these things, right? Well that's good, because I do too."

The hand put down the knife and gently patted Towa's soft hair. It had never been so soft before.

While these interactions happened, the man still kept at thrusting into Towa.

Towa didn't know who he was, but he was treating him softly.

Something in his mind sparked. Yes, he was turned on by this whole ordeal.

More cuts dragged across Towa's already rough skin, giving him scars that would last. Crimson blood was drenching his body, and the man's body as he leaned over.

"Wwant me to go harder...?" 

"...Yeah."

Towa felt more force around his "spot" as the man's dick prodded around deep inside Towa.

Towa couldn't let but let out small cries and breaths from the pain mixed with pleasure intoxicating his body.

Towa knew the man was coming close to the climax as he went even harder, petting Towa's head softly and muttering things like "good boy" "you're so cute" 

Towa couldn't help but release as a string of white built up from Towa's tip.

It all went blank after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa wakes up after the sex and witnesses himself in a room he'd never seen before.

...

Towa's mind reverted to its former state.

What happened again?

The touches once again started to register through his body and he felt..

Something soft.

It's the bedsheets.

... He's in bed?

The oil scented room Towa usually came home to wasn't to be seen at all here.

The room was in orderly fashion ; no mess to be seen

"Wow, they must be a perfectionist", Towa thought in his head.

His body was still bare, but the sheet covering it warmed him up a bit.

Whoever had had their way with him had been extra gentle to make sure they didn't hurt their Towa.

It was almost surreal.

A person who craves pain like him, being treated so gently..

He had a clue who it was, but at the same time he didn't have a inkling of knowledge about him.

I mean, he hadn't even seen his face.

Luckily the man had took off the ribbon formally tied around Towa's head, so he could see everything.

He gazes up into the ceiling with an empty expression and lets out a sigh.

His sight takes seemingly a long time to create a vision, but he sees a figure looming over him.

"Welcome home"

So this was the boy who was so nice towards me. 

Ikuina, the man who works at the nearby florist.

His appearance didn't look of one who would enjoy these things but a excited gaze looked at Towa's face with anticipation.

"So... What do you want? Tell it to me."  
, Ikuina softly inquired.

Towa didn't quite know what to say.

To go from a life of self deprecation to a life of praise and care in one night was unbelievable.

He..

He stayed silent for a solid few minutes before blurting out.. 

"Nothing."

In doubt, Ikuina muttered,  
"Nothing? Well, I'll make at least something for you..."

Towa was somewhat satisfied.

Deep inside his body though, a urge rises.

"Push him to his limits."

An almost voice sounded in his head.

He decided to shrug it off that morning and take whatever life would throw at him.

Ikuina had made him food and basically would do anything for him that he wanted.

Haha, just like a slave or something.

A slave...

Towa slept it off.

Another morning with Ikuina awaited him.

Now that Towa thought about it...

Why can't he just escape?

Such thoughts would make Towa's head hurt, so he'd stopped thinking about it.

...

Hours later.

The time on the clock read: 

11:02 PM.

"It's close to midnight now. "  
A familiar voice spoke.

"So... Would you like to ask for something early..?" 

Towa had a sort of tactic to avoid conversation. He'd usually just say things like "mm-hm" or stay silent altogether.

"Yes...?"

"I.. I take that as a yes."

"Well, Towa, what do you want for yourself?"

He had no way to stop it.

He..

He had the urge to push this boy to the limit.

The first step, was to have sex with him.

That was the most simple task.

After seconds of thinking Towa muttered with his usual low voice,

"..Have sex with me."

Ikuina's face turned a slightly pink tint after Towa had declared his request.

"Well.. okay.."

"You liked it.... Last time, didn't you?"

Towa couldn't help but admit to it.

I mean, this whole ordeal started over him looking for someone new to get fucked by.

Ikuina was bound to know about that.

I'd never seen him walk across this alley before.

With no time to be wasted, Towa's thoughts seized and his clothes were tossed to the side, along with Ikuina's.

"Well.. Where should I start..?"

"Stop playing dumb."

Ikuina knew about what had first happened still. He's just acting like he forgot.

Towa didn't seem to care about what position him and anyone did it in, but his mind told him to get on his knees, raising his ass up in the air.

Towa's face was buried in a pillow on the neat bed.

"Okay.. I'll start."

Towa needed to be loosened up a bit until Ikuina could enter, so a few fingers had entered him.

Before long, Towa let out small yelps, telling Ikuina he was ready and the distance between Towa and Ikuina's hips closed slowly.

"Haah...ah.. ngh-!"

Softly sounding whines came from Ikuina's mouth. It really seemed every part of him was soft, even his voice in pain or pleasure.

Towa moved his hips a bit to sign to the other man, "you can move now".

Ikuina's face seemed to be twisted in pleasure even a few minutes in. What a cute boy. Towa got more aroused even thinking of Ikuina being pushed to his absolute limits.

The pressure pushing at his lower body neared closer and closer to "the spot " in anticipation.

When Ikuina's dick hit that spot, an almost electrifying feeling ran through Towa's body.

No matter how much people had done this to him, the feeling never gone away.

It didn't take very long until Towa came onto the white sheets below.

"Hmph.... Towa.. look at the mess you made."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa had fulfilled Ikuina's desires for the early task he offered him. What shall happen in the next two days of living at Ikuina's?

Towa's body collapsed from the pleasure that washed over him, his stomach and the white sheets under being soiled by Towa's load. 

A shakey sigh sounded from Towa.

"Well, get up. I'll clean it for you."

Following Ikuina's words, Towa got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to wash himself.

"Wait, you don't need to do that yourself-"

Towa didn't hear Ikuina's words as he stumbled away ; his hips hurted a bit from that. 

Ikuina continued to clean the bed, he replaced the soiled sheets with new clean ones.

How caring he was.

Towa was about to see that topple down right in front of him.

How nice was that thought.

Once he had returned, the room was back into its orderly state.

Towa and Ikuina sat down on the bed next to eachother.

"Well.... Did I do well..?"

"...You did what I told you to do."

What he wanted to do with Ikuina was just a simple task. For Ikuina to have sex with him. 

What he truly wanted deep inside was a warped, twisted view of love. This was how it would seem to others, however Towa didn't seem to hesitate.

Towa craved for the pain among this pleasure. He didn't bat an eye at who it was or where it was or anything along those lines. He just wanted that feeling of being dominated. 

Towa may have been thinking for too long, as Ikuina gave him a confused stare.

Towa ran to the bathroom again in embarrassment and found a man filled with malice on the other side of the mirror.

Ikuina was still confused.

He didn't know what was going to happen to him. At all.

Towa's thoughts warped into dark as he fell asleep next to Ikuina.

He had chosen to have sex with Ikuina early, so he didn't get to in the next morning.

The day started as it normally would, Ikuina practically pampered Towa and treated him as if Ikuina was his servant.

Towa muttered in his usual low voice,  
"Ikuina... You know you don't have to do this all."

"... I do it because I care for you, Towa."

How fake.

Towa was only staying here to bring out the dark desires in Ikuina.

What potential he had.

....

"That was a long day", Towa thought.

Nothing especially notable happened that day. The only thing left was to sleep, and in the morning he would choose something more to make Ikuina do to him.

He wanted to project the same thoughts into Ikuina.

...

Morning has come.

Now, what was Towa to tell Ikuina to do?

His body did whatever the mind inside thought of, and the first thought,

Was to give Ikuina a little "surprise".

Towa's clothes fell to the ground and he grabbed the same ribbon used to blind him when he first saw Ikuina.

Towa somehow had managed to tie his legs to the bed, and had tied around his waist too, completely restricting movement from his lower body. 

Lastly, Towa had tied the last parts into a bow, acting as sort of handcuffs. This way, Towa couldn't move at all.

Once the setup was done, all that was to happen was to wait for Ikuina.

You see, he had been doing a few errands early in the morning, in which Towa had the time to do this all.

Towa had already gotten excited thinking about Ikuina's reaction, his dick was far from soft.

...

Ikuina happily walked through the hallway of the house leading to the room where Towa lay.

"Towa, I'm home-"

Here was the moment Towa was waiting for.

Ikuina's face morphed from shock, to confusion and back to anticipation in less than a second.

It was truly a show for Towa's eyes.

"Well.. so.. what you want is... For me to have sex with you again today?"

Wasn't that obvious?

It seemed that Ikuina was clearly aroused by Towa's position as a bulge started forming between Ikuina's legs.

He was excited to fuck Towa again. He knew it.

Ikuina couldn't wait any longer; he took off his trousers at once and got onto the bed next to Towa.

Ikuina didn't even need to use any lubrication, he was practically dripping from even thinking about this scenario.

Ikuina put his soft hands on Towa's chest and began pushing the head into Towa.

The usual sigh escaped from Towa's lips.

Towa looked so beautiful, yet Ikuina was about to destroy that with the desires inside him aching to be let out.

He'd done this to Towa in the first place because he wanted to project his desires onto him.

With no hesitation, Ikuina pushed his entire length into Towa.

Ikuina hadn't asked to start moving, neither did Towa say that he could.

This was a good sign that he was losing care for Towa.

"Mmnngh..ah..guh! Towa.....Toowa!"

His face already looked as if he were close to climax.

After a couple of thrusts, Ikuina seemed to hit Towa's sweet spot perfectly. He has experience. Towa could tell.

Towa was already losing control. His body was still constricted by the black ribbon, the sides digging into his skin as he tried his best to move his hips towards Ikuina's, Towa's member bobbing with each thrust.

How beautiful it was for both of them, to see eachother melt into a warped pleasure.

Before long, Towa couldn't take this anymore and white static went through this mind.

Towa came onto his stomach, a puddle of white right where his chest was dripped down.

How beautiful that was.

It's really starting to come together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa requests Ikuina to take him to a random place. What he didn`t know would happen was...

Towa's insides had been thoroughly enjoyed by Ikuina. It seemed that Towa's body had squirmed around so much to the point that there were red marks where the ribbons constrained him.

The day continued as normal. Ikuina pampered Towa as usual and showered him with love and care.

The only thing left was to think of what to request Ikuina to do with him.

He had practically humiliated himself near Ikuina, so the only thing left was to do this to both of them. He wanted both him and Ikuina to feel the same. To let Ikuina drown in the same mind as him.

The day had ended and the only thing he could do was sleep. 

...

The morning had stood before Towa with great potential.

"Well... What do you want to do today?"

"Take me somewhere."

"So.. you don't want to have sex with me this morning?"

Towa nodded.

"So... Where do you want to go?"

".. Surprise me"

"Okay...."

Towa got dressed and walked down the hallway behind Ikuina.

This was the first time he would have seen the world outside Ikuina's room in a couple of days. 

Towa and Ikuina took a seat in the car, and Ikuina started driving to somewhere Towa wouldn't know.

Towa looked out of the window and saw the usual "landscape" of Shinkoumi. It was what Towa usually saw in his past daily life.

Nothing would tell Towa where Ikuina was driving.

Since Towa had been tired by yesterday's events, he began to doze off into a state of sleep.

Towa awakened at once by the feel of Ikuina's hand on his head. 

"Towa, wake up! We're here!"

Towa glanced at the window.

A glass building faced him, sort of like a skyscraper or sorts.

Aside from that, the building seemed pretty quiet and calm.

Lines of shelves split up the windows into parts. The shelves seemed to contain books.

Yes. This was a library.

But why did Ikuina decide to take Towa here?

"I took you here because I wanted to surprise you with something."

Surprise? With books?

With no thinking to be done, Towa opened the door of the car and stepped out. So did Ikuina.

Once they both entered the library, a sweet atmosphere surrounded the two. 

Ikuina walked up the stairs to the upper floor, Towa following him.

Towa caught of a whisper, the source being Ikuina's lips.

"Towa, you know we aren't here just to read books."

..?

"Well.. what are you waiting for? Undress."

Ikuina had already been caught into Towa's actions to the point of Towa not even having to ask to have sex with him at all.

Truly a wonderful result of him.

Towa pulled down his trousers and everything under, revealing his bare ass once again.   
Ikuina had done the same after him, and Towa put his hands onto the window, his lower body up in the air for Ikuina to use however he had wanted.

Towa thought it was a bit humiliating to have an entire street watching you getting someone`s dick up your ass through a window. However, this was only one of the first steps to seeing Ikuina truly bloom into a beautiful creation. 

As every morning, Ikuina lined up his tip to Towa`s entrance, and started pushing it in.

Once Ikuina fit it all inside Towa, he didn`t need any approval to start thrusting into Towa.

Towa`s hands started slipping off the window as Ikuina gradually went harder on Towa, his hands on Towa`s hips, pushing them towards his.

Towa was hesitant to take pleasure from this situation, he tried his best not to genuinely enjoy the situation. Hundreds of people were watching him, after all.

However, Towa couldn`t help but feel the tip of Ikuina`s dick nearing the spot he liked.

“Ngh… hng…...guh…”  
Towa`s mouth tried it`s best to not make any sound.

Once Ikuina hit that spot once, there was no coming back. Both Ikuina and Towa had succumbed to the deep desires wishing to come out.

Towa being in such a position near an entire city made it somehow more pleasurable for him. It seemed that whatever Ikuina wanted, Towa would enjoy.

It didn`t take much time as always for Towa to come.

Ikuina felt Towa tighten around him as Towa had released, so Ikuina didn`t take much time to come either.

“Haah…. Hnh…...thanks for doing what I told you to do…..”

What beautiful creations we were.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa wakes up once again. But something else is about to happen...

...

Towa didn't remember anything that happened after the events at the library. 

A choking feeling caressed Towa's neck.

What is it?

Something made out of leather.  
Towa's head moving had made the object make a clinking noise.

A chain?

It's a collar.

Towa's chained to the wall through a collar, just like a dog.

Is he a dog now.

Towa glanced over to the corner of the room.

There lay..

A camera?

Whether it was on or not was unknown to Towa.

He had only realised that his body bore nothing but this 'collar'.

Deep in his mind he knew what was going to happen.

And just that did happen.

Ikuina stumbled into the room with a pink face.

He waved to the camera and muttered words that were unknown to Towa.

As Ikuina approached Towa, he almost could predict what he was going to do based on his face.

Towa's body tensed as Ikuina softly picked up Towa and carried him to the floor, gently letting go, making sure not to hurt his Towa at all.

The camera moved with him, formerly pointing at the bed where Towa had woken up.

It seemed Ikuina had took a lot of time to prepare this. Towa's grateful.

More words slipped out of Ikuina's mouth as he came closer to Towa.

Towa had wanted to satisfy Ikuina the most, he set his body in the same position a dog would be in.

However, Ikuina had beforehand detached the chain from the wall, so he pulled it closer to him and Towa's legs slid a bit against the wooden floor.

Instead of what Ikuina looked as he was about to do,

He gently dragged a knife across Towa's pale white skin.

Towa's lips couldn't stop the whimper escaping from his throat.

Towa only thought this would be simple, but it seems Ikuina's going back to his roots.

More cuts lined across Towa's now pink skin, drawing reactions from Towa.

Towa felt even more anticipated for what would happen between him and Ikuina next.

Ikuina neared his fingers to where he'd cut Towas once pale skin.

The fingers almost digged into these cuts, making them even deeper than they were before. 

After he'd dealt the damage to Towa's skin, he ruffled his fingers through Towa's soft hair. 

The bleached ends of Towa's hair had became a sort of pink shade. 

Ikuina moved his hands down to Towa's hips. He knew exactly what would happen next.

Ikuina's lower body was revealed as he pulled down all the clothes covering it.

It didn't take any time for Ikuina to get himself hard as he was already much attracted to the fact he'd made those marks on Towa's skin.

Ikuina's slender fingers slid into Towa with no resistance at all.

They wriggled around inside him, exploring everywhere.

Once he'd found a certain spot, Ikuina prodded around that area, bringing Towa to a state of no return. He drowned in the pleasure .

Right as Towa's tip was already dripping clear liquid, Ikuina pulled his fingers out and replaced them with something even warmer.

Even more pressure sat inside him as Ikuina pulled in and out of Towa. 

Towa's lips couldn't help but let small groans escape from between them.

Ikuina pulled a bit on the collar, causing Towa's head to go back a bit.

Ikuina spoke, but only now these words were clear to Towa.

"What a good boy, Towa."

After those words, Ikuina seemed to pick up something off of the ground. It clinked as if it were made out of metal.

Towa felt another space being filled up as Ikuina had inserted this long, thin metal object into Towa's dick. 

Towa groaned once again at the feeling hitting low in his body. Both of his "holes" were being blocked by something. It felt good, not having any freedom of your body.

Towa was nearing close to climax, but nothing would come out of Towa. The only thing in sight was his flushed face.

Towa couldn't take it anymore as his whole body tensed. Nothing ever came out of him, it was all blocked up.

Time seemed to go past as if hours were seconds as Ikuina kept on at Towa's body. It was almost as if he wasn't real at all. He could do this forever, just him and Towa.

Ikuina had stuffed Towa with his cum to the point of Towa's stomach bulging out a bit. 

Towa nearly felt asleep as Ikuina pulled out from Towa.

His hand once again reached to above Towa's tip and pulled out the object blocking Towa from releasing.

At once, the cum that pooled below run out of the freed hole.

"Towa, you're such a good boy."

...

Towa was asleep again.

He didn't know how to start the day properly as Ikuina was busy in another room, so he looked over to the bedside table.

The camera lay there. 

Ikuina had moved the file to his phone, so there was nothing to see.

Instead he picked up Ikuina's phone.

He went into the messaging app and picked a random contact. He didn't have time to read who it was. 

He clicked the send button.


End file.
